


The Maze

by vahisa1975



Category: Thorki Thunderfrost
Genre: M/M, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahisa1975/pseuds/vahisa1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's been sacrificed to the blonde monster that lives in the maze.  Will he be able to survive?  NOTE:  although there is a major character death, there IS a happy ending.  Just because I can't have it any other way.  Most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maze

"Get moving."

A large hand was shoved between Loki's shoulder blades from behind by the burly guard that forced him onward. His hands and feet were free but a burlap bag covered his head. There were two other townspeople with him, all of them victims of the random lottery to appease the gods. He couldn't see anything but the sun beat down hot, making him sweat and his long dark hair stick to his face. The smell of the large man drifted toward him, making him curl his nose in disgust. He'd seen the guard before they put the hood on him, his chest had been bare and muscular, the skin a dark color. From dirt or being in the sun too long, he had no idea.

Being pushed around made it easier to forget where they were headed until they came to a stop. Even their captors went eerily silent as they stood before a stone door. It was cut into the rock wall that made up the outside of the maze. The minotaur's maze. Loki's breaths began to get shorter and more sporadic as fear started to take hold. They'd been the unlucky ones to have their names drawn to be sacrifices for the beast. For years he'd managed to stay out of the lottery altogether, through tricks and bribery, but this year someone had betrayed him and put him in anyway. 

His companions were a man and woman that were strangers to him. Their cries and begging were getting on his nerves, at least they could go down with some dignity. Besides, there was always the chance they could make it out of there, right? Not a big chance, but better than nothing. At least they weren't being sacrificed to the Kraken. Then there would be no hope.

He could hear the sounds of rock grinding together and assumed the door was being unlocked. No one other than guards had actually seen the entrance but from the stories he knew there was a large stone lever that held the door in place. Some people believed it was to keep the creature inside locked away while others said it was to keep people from venturing in to kill it. Either way whoever entered never came back out alive.

Gusts of air puffed up the bottom of his pant legs as the stone door was pulled open. They'd all been dressed in brown rough spun tunics and pants with thin slippers. The sacrifices weren't allowed any belongings when they were thrown in to their fates. Strong hands gripped Loki's forearms and shoved him forward. From the cries that assaulted his ears, he assumed the same was happening to his fellow villagers as they landed together in a heap on the dirt ground.

There was the grinding behind them again as the entrance was closed but even louder from far away came the horrible blaring of a horn. As soon as the tones died down they were replaced by a more blood curdling roar from within the maze. That was the creature they were here to placate and keep Poseidon from destroying their city. Placate. Well, he supposed that was a nice way of saying they were going to sate his need for blood lust and...an icy block settled in his stomach...food.

Loki was long and nimble, untangling his limbs from the others quickly and springing to his feet. He tore the hood from his head and looked around with huge green eyes, taking in their surroundings. The stone walls seemed to go on forever and he could see them splintering into more and more directions the further he searched. Green foliage hung abundantly as vines and bushes overgrew the rock barrier. The ground was hard packed dirt and the young man had a feeling that if he survived this at all, it was going to be the struggle of a lifetime.

Coughing captured his attention and he cast his gaze back to the man and woman. They were sitting on the ground, taking their own bags off their heads. The female was the one coughing, her eyes red from crying and her throat raw from screaming. It might seem wrong but he had no pity for either of them. If he wanted to get out of here, he was going to have to make hard choices and think about only himself. Loki spun away from them and started walking when he heard the man call out.

"Hey, hey, where are you going?"

He smirked before turning around. People always did what he expected them to.

"I don't know about the two of you, but they've blasted the horn, calling the beast to the hunt. Where do you assume the first place he's going to look is? Hmm?"

Their already frightened faces turned horrified as they scrambled to their feet. The other man swallowed loudly and looked to him.

"We should probably stick together, don't you think?"

The woman nodded and pressed closer to the only other male around. Loki had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Typical. The man was a few inches shorter than him but he was tall and slender, over six feet. His companion had brown hair and a matching beard and filled out with bigger muscles than the he was. It gave him a sense of satisfaction to know they looked to the younger, smaller of the two men for instruction and inspiration. Of course he knew how to manipulate people.

"Fine, you can tag along but if you put me in jeopardy, I'll leave you so fast you'll never see me."

His new followers nodded and huddled close to each other, following him down the lengthy corridor. This was the hard part. He had to figure out where to go without losing his bearings. There was no way out of this place except the door they'd come through that he'd heard of. But maybe...maybe if the gods pitied them...he would find another exit. If not, Loki planned on waiting for the next party to be dumped in here and try to escape. His eyes scanned the vines on the walls and even that might be what he needed. 

But for now their main goal was to survive the minotaur. Did he plan to use the others for his own survival? The answer was a resounding yes. Maybe if the creature was kept busy gnawing on their bones he would be able to get away. The only method of killing the half breed was with it's own horn and he doubted the animal would be willing to hand it over to him so that meant hiding until he could get out of there.

They'd only traveled a few hundred yards when a loud thudding vibrated from the walls. It continued to grow in volume, spurring Loki to move faster. There was no doubt it was the echo of hooves tramping the dirt as the beast came for them. Only that sound coupled with the ragged breathing of his companions fell on his ears for the next few minutes. Then the thudding ended and he breathed a sigh of relief. 

Unfortunately it was too soon for that moment of respite. An angry howl erupted along their corridor and made his heart pound hard. Obviously the minotaur wasn't happy about them leaving before it could get there. The stupid woman with them let out a frightened cry and Loki wanted to strangle her. The hoof beats started again heading their way.

"Are you trying to lead him right to us, fools?" he hissed.

"Come on then."

The young man took off at a run, zig zagging through the labyrinth, trying to keep their path difficult to follow. He also kept an ear out and whenever the minotaur would head one direction, he would take them down another. The little chase went on for close to an hour when they rounded a bend and Loki suddenly found himself at a dead end. His heart was already pounding and now it doubled in speed. 

He spun around and heard the slow thuds approaching. It knew. The creature had herded them here, knowing how to drive them to this place. The villager looked around and saw bodies piled against the wall in different states of decay and dark stains on the ground, telling him this wasn't the first time the beast had done this. Strangely he found it curious. The young man was an avid reader and had learned a great deal about the maze and the animal within but nowhere did it mention he was clever.

The realization didn't last long as the minotaur came around the same bend they had. Just the sight of it was enough to send all rational thought scurrying from his mind. He heard the man gasp and the woman whimper, their feet scraping along the sand as they backed away from it. The beast was seven feet tall, the bottom half of him covered with long wheat colored hair that shined over two bull shaped legs that ended in black hooves. 

The top half was all man, golden skin and muscles that rivaled the best sculptors in their perfection. As his gaze swept over the broad chest, he couldn't help but notice the white marks of scars scattered everywhere. Loki's eyes crept upward and rested on the face. Shaggy blonde hair hung around handsome features. A wiry beard covered his cheeks and chin but it was kept short as if on purpose. Two large sharp looking horns grew proudly from his skull and long bull ears were situated where a human's would normally be. 

The most striking features were the nose and eyes. Bright blue orbs were set among thick lashes leading down to a human sized snout. It wasn't overly large but appeared moist and flared as the animal came nearer. A tail swished in agitation behind the broad body and the minotaur was constantly sniffing, his head twisting and turning back and forth.

"Get back you foul beast!"

Well, it seemed the other man was growing some balls, which worked out to his advantage. Let him make himself a target. As Loki watched, the look of curiosity on the animal's face changed to one of anger. He found it interesting that it would respond to being called a derogatory name. This minotaur clearly understood what they were saying.

One hard hoof began to paw at the ground and the young man could see that the creature was getting ready to attack. He began to slither along the wall on the opposite side of the bodies slowly as to not turn it's attention to himself. The hybrid snorted again and shook it's head menacingly. Loki saw the other man look around in panic, eventually reaching down to grab a bone and wield it threateningly. The woman was crying quietly behind him.

As soon as he had a weapon the creature narrowed it's eyes, hate clear in the stunning orbs. Hot air blew from it's nostrils, resembling steam from the misty appearance. The beast's tail went rigid and it growled loudly, sending chills along the surface of Loki's skin. His former companion bent forward with the crude tool in a challenging stance. That was the last thing the monster needed to send it into a rage and it rushed froward, a roar coming from it's lips.

He actually froze at the sight of the creature attacking. The ground vibrated with each hit of a hoof against the dirt and as big as the animal was, it moved quickly and with grace. The brown haired man swung the leg bone and it cracked the minotaur in the side of the head, not slowing it down at all. Instead it impaled him on one of it's horns, the other man's mouth opening in a silent o as he was shoved forward and speared at the same time. Blood spurted from his lips as he tried to grasp the object sticking through him.

High, sharp wails pierced the air as the woman screamed and screamed. The creature pulled it's head back and removed it's appendage, blood painting it red and the hair at the base of the horn. One strong arm reached out and grabbed her by the throat, turning her screams into strangled noises. Loki couldn't help but feel some kind of satisfaction at that after wanting to do it himself. 

The minotaur squeezed her neck and soon she was kicking and squirming in her last throes. The young man was snapped out of his trance as he realized the distractions were almost gone. Silently he crept further but the bend was still a good distance. Blood pumped through his veins faster as he started to doubt he would make it there in time. The woman stopped moving behind him and he looked over to see the creature sniffing at her neck and hair before tossing her toward the pile of bodies.

Loki swallowed nervously and continued his painstaking trek. At first the beast didn't see him. It went over to the man's body and picked it up...much too easily for his comfort....and ran it's snout over the still form. He wondered why it was smelling them now that they were dead. The minotaur threw that body with the rest then turned to go and that's when it saw him. The young man stopped, torn between running or fighting. But that was just natural instincts and he had more control over himself that that.

His love of reading gave him an edge at the moment and he braced himself, getting ready to do the one thing that would save his life. The creature turned toward him, anger flaring back into it's face. The heavy hooves started toward him and he backed away, fear clear in his features. That only angered it more and the beast started to come toward him faster. Loki stopped and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, then he did the only thing he could. He started to sing.

It was true he didn't have the greatest voice in the world or that he would consider himself the best singer. But the music that he created was pleasant and it caused the minotaur to slow then still completely. It moved it's head in a strange rolling motion as if trying to decide what was happening. Then the beast placed a foot forward in his direction again. The young man's voice faltered for a moment before surging back with renewed conviction.

Slowly, one hoof after another, it approached him, the small snout huffing and sniffing the air between them. Loki's nerves were shot but he didn't move, his song continuing albeit less loudly. Soon the creature was right in front of him. His voice trailed off into nothing as his lungs forced themselves to work. He could barely breathe, let along continue to sing. The beast didn't mind, he looked him over before shoving it's snout against his neck. Hot, damp air blew against his skin, giving him goosebumps. There was some more sniffing and loud snorts before the minotaur pulled back.

"Scared?"

He felt his heart stop beating. It spoke to him. The voice was gruff and rumbling with an undercurrent of a soft accent. Just that one word was pushed out telling him it was difficult for the creature to talk. He couldn't help but ponder if he was the only one to ever hear it or if he was the only one still alive. Even then he had no idea how long that would be for. 

Loki squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath before nodding. There was another loud huff and the minotaur stomped his hooves on the ground. The man looked at him and could see anger blooming again. But there was something else in those bright eyes....hurt.

"Ugly?" it demanded, the voice somehow harsher than before.

That surprised him and his eyes widened. Loki's nostrils flared in fear and he searched the face in front of him. It was.....unusual....but not ugly. He shook his head no timidly.

"N...no. Not ugly," he managed to choke out through his dry lips.

The monster's snout twitched as it blew out hot air. He could see it was trying to decide if it should believe him. Finally a look of acceptance covered it's features and with a satisfied sound it grabbed him around the waist and threw him over it's shoulder. The scent of the creature's skin flooded his senses. It was earthy and nice. The man didn't dare make a noise, he just held on the best he could as he was taken deeper into the maze. Everything around him bounced slightly as he was carried and he wasn't exactly thrilled with this new development. He wanted out, not in.

But he supposed it could be worse. He was alive and the beast seemed to want to keep him that way. Unless.....gods....it was taking him to be eaten. He prayed to everyone he could think of that that wasn't the case. They traveled for a good thirty minutes before passing through an archway and into a large, round open spot. The minotaur plopped him down on a pile of furs and Loki took the chance to look the area over as he caught his breath.

There was a rough wooden table with a bench on each side. One crude metal plate and goblet stood on it and even an iron candle holder with a mostly melted pile of wax around it. Next to that was a fire pit formed from stones with a small blaze in the bottom keeping it warm. Above the pit was a wooden spit and he could see a small piece of meat roasting over the coals. It made him shudder until he looked higher up. There were squirrels and birds hanging upside down from another pole. When he checked again, he could see how the roasting meat used to be a squirrel.

A huge round cauldron was placed next to the fire pit as well and it was probably used to cook with. Two dented cheap metal bowls were filled with water near there....wait....one was a bowl and one was....a helmet? That sent chills along his skin. Now that he noticed, he could see how a lot of what was made here seemed to be foraged from other items. A water skin and a leather pouch hung from a branch near the furs he was on. And he was sure he could hear trickling in the distance.   
The creature checked on the food and added another small body to the stick. Then he picked up a wooden forked tool and poked at what looked like rocks near the fire. But that was when Loki realized they were actually potatoes. It was cooking food? Normal food? Thankfulness and gratitude hit him as it dawned on him he wasn't going to get eaten. 

The minotaur finished what it was working on and looked back at him. The young man stilled again, not sure what was going to happen from one moment to the next. The beast came closer, his hooves thudding in the hard dirt. He loomed over the young man, staring down at him. Then he placed a hand on his own chest.

"Thor," it said simply.

Loki cocked his head curiously. He had a name? All of this was unprecedented. His mind was reeling with everything new that the animal did. It waited then repeated the gesture.

"Thor."

The word came out a little more strained and this time it pushed on his chest. Oh! That was what it wanted.

"L...Loki," he stuttered.

"Lo...ki," it repeated, trying the word out.

"Loki."

This time he managed fairly well and seemed pleased with himself. A tiny smile tilted the man's lips and he could see how it surprised the minotaur. It made him wonder when the last time anyone smiled at him was. The beast turned from him and went to the bowl of water, picking it up and pouring some on his bloodied horn. The gore was washed away and he shook his hair to get out the extra water.

The whole time Loki just watched, fascinated. He was positive no one else had ever been brought here. The creature itself was a multi faceted mystery to him. Everything they'd heard or been taught was completely contrary to the facts. While Thor was large and powerful, he hadn't attacked until someone threatened him with a weapon. He was clearly intelligent and could even speak. The young man wondered if anyone would believe him if he made it out of there. Which reminded him....he needed to leave.

"Thor.." he called and the blonde head whipped toward him, clearly unused to hearing his name said.

"Is there....a way out of here?" he asked, trying to hold back his eagerness.

The blue eyes narrowed at him and another huff of air puffed out in front of his snout. The minotaur hadn't liked that question. The creature took a few thumping steps toward him and immediately Loki cringed backward.

"No," Thor said to him angrily.

"Mine."

The man's eyes grew wide as the blonde turned from him, satisfied he'd made his point, his tail swaying with a purpose. So even if there was an escape, the only....person....that would know wasn't about to tell him. The beast went back to checking the squirrels on the spit, turning them and making sure they didn't burn.

"Sing."

The word was said as an order and Loki could tell right away he wasn't going to like this development. The minotaur saw him as property and he was just too independent and proud to take that easily. However....he wasn't a fool and knew if he angered the hybrid he could end up dead quickly. He was very much into self preservation so he did what he was told. The young man started with a lively song that had Thor tapping his hoof after a while. It was hard to keep the song going while he fought a grin at how silly he looked.

The creature's ears were twitching and his tail swaying behind him as he let Loki's song wash over him. The minotaur's eyes closed and a look of peace came over his face. It wasn't until then the villager realized how pained and bitter his expression normally was. He supposed being locked in a maze with your only company being people that want to kill you would do that to someone. Especially when it seemed he only wanted acceptance. He'd asked Loki if he thought he was ugly. The man was still having trouble processing all of that.

Before coming here he'd read that music could soothe the savage beast. Whoever wrote that certainly knew what they were talking about. And he owed them his life. After a while he switched to a slower song and he could see the way it affected the minotaur. His large shoulders sagged and his ears drooped. Even his tail hung down behind him. Interesting. He liked having some degree of control over at least one thing while he was stuck in here.

The singing ended a while later and Thor's eyes opened. He looked over at the young man with a grateful smile. Loki felt something skip in his chest. People didn't usually like him. He was too clever for his own good and selfish. He didn't do nice things for others. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at him that way. He tried to shrug it off, chalking it up to something he'd been forced to do and not from choice.

The blonde stood up and began removing the squirrels and potatoes from the fire. He put them on the one metal plate then placed it on the table. Then he took the one goblet and disappeared around the corner behind the far wall. When he returned it was full of water. So that meant there was water over there? Loki was glad to know there was some close by.

The minotaur sat on one side of the table and gestured to the other with a snort. The villager got up slowly and made his way to the bench to sit down. He was hungry, they didn't feed the sacrifices before putting them in there. Probably because they weren't expected to live long. Thor pushed one of the pieces of meat toward him and he picked it up gingerly. It was still hot so he was careful and started to blow on it. The creature made a sound like he thought he was a sissy and took a big bite out of his own.

They ate in silence, Loki taking longer as he had to break off little pieces. He'd never tried squirrel before. It wasn't exactly a delicacy but it was alright. The outside of the potatoes were burnt so he had to open it and dig out the middle after it cooled. Thor ate the whole thing, burnt skin and all. The young man took a long drink from the goblet when he was done.

"Where can I wash my hands?" he asked the blonde.

Thor grunted and pointed around the corner. The beast didn't seem worried about him taking off. It wasn't like he had anywhere to go really. And if he did run away Loki had a feeling it would anger the minotaur and he would hunt him down and kill him. So he went along with it for now. 

"Thank you," he said graciously, getting up and going that direction.

When he rounded the bend, he stopped, his mouth falling open. Here was a tiny stream cascading through some rocks into a small stone pool at the bottom. But what was so fascinating was the little garden the creature had set up. He was growing all kinds of vegetables on one side and of all things....flowers...on the other. It was beautiful here, the aroma of the plants and water filling the air. It felt like an oasis.

The man went to the water and washed his hands and face, sitting on the edge of the pool. When he finished, he stayed there for a few moments, trying to decide what to do now that he was alone. Loki honestly had no idea what Thor wanted with him other than company. He obviously enjoyed his singing and it soothed the creature. The minotaur had also made it clear that he thought of him as a possession. So escaping was going to be difficult.

He stayed there for about fifteen minutes before sighing and getting up. The villager was going to have to get to the point he could do some exploring and find an exit on his own. If there even was one. And then he could slip out without Thor knowing. Feeling satisfied he at least had a plan, the man went back to what he considered the creature's living area.   
The blonde was done cleaning up from their meal and reclining on the furs. He smiled a little as Loki came back and patted the spot next to him.

"Story."

"A story?" Loki asked amused as the other shook his head yes eagerly.

He eyed the spot warily, not sure if he wanted to be that close to the beast. But it was hard to be afraid of him with that happy look on his face. The man doubted he would try to hurt him unless he made him angry so he went over and sat down. Thor even scooted over so he could have more room. Loki began to tell him the tale of Aphrodite and Adonis where the goddess fell in love with the man and her lover Ares became jealous and killed him. He continued on about how his blood formed the anemone and that Zeus pitied Aphrodite and only made him stay in the underworld for half the year and that explained the different seasons.

The young man embellished the tale to drag it out and by the time he was done night was falling. Thor listened raptly, soaking up every word, his tail occasionally tapping against the makeshift bed. When he finished the minotaur bowed his head to him but luckily not far enough for the horns to come down and hit him. He took that as a sign of gratitude. Then the beast got up and put some more wood in the fire pit before returning. 

The creature came back and folded a couple of the furs, making them into pillows before pulling out a large thin blanket that had been hidden among them. Loki assumed this meant it was bedtime. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he told him no, but he was too tired to try this night. The walk there had been exhausting and then there'd been that long chase through the maze. He was emotionally and physically worn out.

If he'd even had second thoughts, the blonde was one step ahead of him already. When the bed was set up, the creature climbed back on then butted his head gently and carefully against the young man's chest, pushing him back. He didn't like the implied command but he had to admit it was endearing in a way. Like a puppy almost. It kept him from getting angry like he normally would.

"Yes, yes, I get it," he muttered, laying down.

The minotaur waited for him to get settled then also reclined completely. Loki had his back to him and even with how tired he was, he was having trouble falling asleep. This whole situation seemed too strange. He was laying in bed next to a mythological creature for crying out loud. There was movement behind him and he felt the beast turn over, a large arm slipping over his waist. The man froze, a bad feeling settling into his stomach. Hot air washed over his neck, making his hair move and tickle the skin. It was immediately followed by the warm, damp snout, sniffing at his neck.

"T..Thor...stop.." he protested, pushing weakly at the creature to keep it from becoming angry.

The minotaur huffed and picked up some of his hair, letting it run through his fingers.

"Pre..tty," it told him, it's voice even lower and more gravelly if that was possible.

Loki went as stiff as a board. The hybrid couldn't possibly mean to....oh yes it did. He could feel the gentle press of an erect cock poking into him from behind. He licked his lips, trying to come up with something quickly. It wasn't as if he'd never slept with a man before, he actually preferred it. But this wasn't a man. This was...well, so many words could be used to describe it he was at a loss. And it took more than one tiny compliment to get him into bed.

"Th..thank you," he said, pushing the blonde's hand away and moving to scoot forward.

Only the animal held him in place. Sighing, he turned around and put a trembling hand on the minotaur's cheek.

"You're pretty too. But that doesn't mean we should...."

As soon as he said Thor was pretty too, the blue eyes sparked with light and the creature licked him right across his mouth, cutting him off from saying anything more. The young man rolled his eyes and wiped his face.

"Loki. Mine," Thor said happily, his tail wagging excitedly.

The villager sighed and closed his eyes so he could think. The beast was certainly endearing and as much as he didn't want to have sex with him, it would make him more valuable to it. His thought were interrupted by a hot throbbing against his thigh and a hand running up his shirt.

"Look, if I agree to this, you're going to have to use something to make sure it doesn't hurt."

The blonde stopped and looked at him curiously.

"Do you have something, lube or oil or something?" he pressed, anxious for a way to keep it from tearing him open.

It'd been a long time since he'd been with anyone. His companion snorted and rubbed his snout against his neck. It was wet and warm and tickled.

"Thor, I'm serious," he said, holding back a laugh.

The beast reached down and grabbed his crotch. Loki slapped his hand away.

"If you're not going to listen to me..."

A low growl emitted from the minotaur's throat and he swallowed hard. It was easy to forget the creature was a cold blooded killer when it chose to be. If he made it angry....images of being impaled swam through his mind.

"Shhh..." he said, reaching up to stroke the blonde beard.

The rough hairs felt nice against his fingers and he tried to relax and enjoy this. Unfortunately it didn't work. The blonde leaned forward and licked his cheek. It made him think of something and he gazed into his eyes.

"You don't know how to kiss, do you?"

He got another intrigued expression then he realized it was more than that. The beast had probably never done any of this before.

"Here, follow my lead," he told him before it hit him what he was doing.

He was about to teach a minotaur how to kiss. If this day could possibly get stranger, he had no idea how. Loki used the hand he already had on his cheek to guide him, bringing him close to his face. Thor seemed compliant, letting him bring them toward each other. Hot air puffed against his eyes from the moist snout. He shut them for a moment before opening them again. The first thing he saw was bright blue. It would be easy to get lost in those gorgeous eyes and he did for a moment. 

The young man tilted his face, pressing his lips to the soft, full ones of the blonde. When he pulled away, the creature seemed hesitant and amused more than anything. Loki frowned. He'd hoped he would understand it was the most appropriate way of showing affection, not licking someone to death.

"There's more to it than that," he mumbled, looking down in frustration.

Callused fingers brushed against his chin, lifting it up. The minotaur leaned forward and pressed their mouths together again. The villager perked up when he saw that he could be taught. Loki smiled and threw his arms around the thick neck, pressing them together harder. Thor seemed surprised but soon was returning the embrace. The young man pulled back and licked his lips, slightly out of breath.

"It's good, yes?" he asked the beast.

The tiniest smile pulled at the blonde's mouth and he nodded just a little. Loki's answering grin was much bigger. 

"Before we go any further I need to find something to use for lubrication," he mused.

The minotaur just watched him, his tail twitching leisurely.

"Do you have anything? You know, something....slippery.." he tried to explain with a faint blush.

The creature's face lit up in understanding and he got up slowly, his great bulk lumbering out of the bed. Watching him made the villager nervous when he saw the raw power in that huge body. And now that he was standing, his penis was impossible not to notice. It had to be a good eight inches long, shiny and red. There was a slight downward curve about three quarters of the way toward the head of it that had him interested. What would that feel like?

The ground vibrated under him as the minotaur went over to some covered pots he hadn't noticed before. They were the same color as the dirt and he'd missed them. He watched amused as Thor picked one up and sniffed it then made a noise of displeasure, putting it back down. The third one seemed to be right and the beast brought it to him, sitting down on the edge of the furs so that Loki had to move back. He held it out to him and the young man took it, looking inside. The substance was waxy looking and he touched it warily. When he brought his fingers away and rubbed them together they did slide against each other easily. It had to be fat from the animals the creature captured. He wouldn't be surprised if it was what he made his candles from either.

"Thank you," the young man told the hybrid.

Thor smiled and took Loki's jaw in his hand, bringing them together in a kiss. Well, at least he learned quickly. And now that he had his lubricant, it wasn't as if he could complain too much. The villager showed him how to deepen the kiss, noticing the unique taste of him. It was much sweeter than he'd expected, light and airy. For such a heavy, compact creature he'd expected something different. The blonde followed him eagerly, slotting their mouths together forcefully, a hand sliding to the nape of his neck. Luckily for both of them Loki liked to be dominated. He moaned at the rough pressure at the back of his skull.

The minotaur hesitated for half a second at the sound but the heat in his eyes showed that he understood that meant the man had liked it. The villager decided to test things a little further and licked at the blonde's lips. A low growl vibrated against his own flesh and Thor's tongue began an incessant movement. It was like he'd opened a flood gate. His mouth was forced open and invaded by the strong muscle. Wet, sloppy sounds filled the silence as they explored each other.

Loki was feeling the desire spread through his body and reached forward to touch the muscular chest. He let his fingers trail over the dips and valleys, learning where each scar and variance resided. His pads brushed against a hard but pliant nub and the young man lingered there, teasing and rubbing. A stronger growl signaled he was doing a good job and he would have smirked if his mouth wasn't so occupied. Without warning the creature broke off the kisses and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him so he landed on his back, then settling between his legs.

He gulped and stared up, not sure what to expect. Thor pulled at his shirt and he helped him lift it over his head. The minotaur wasn't wearing any clothes so that was one less thing they had to worry about. His thin trousers came off next and the blonde was pleased at seeing his erection. The warm snout pressed against his chest, the beast inhaling the scent of his skin deeply. He could see his eyes turn white as they rolled with pleasure. It triggered something in his mind but the man dismissed it just as quickly as that rough tongue began to lap at him.

It traveled everywhere, his neck and collar, along his ribs and across his nipples. Hot flesh rested against his waist and he looked down to see the swollen cock leaking pre cum onto his hip bone. The hybrid rubbed it gently across his skin as it enjoyed giving the tongue bath. Loki wasn't surprised when it moved lower, laving his belly and licking up it's own spend from his body. His cock jerked, wanting the wet heat to cover it next. But Thor was a tease, paying attention to the creases of his thighs and down his legs to just above the knees. When the beast returned to his core, his balls were nuzzled then the muscle ran over them.

"You're killing me," Loki pretended to complain.

He was actually enjoying this because no one had sex this way. It was usually just fumbling hands and hurried preparations for a quick, unsatisfying fuck. If he was lucky he would get a hand job after so he could cum too. But this...this was worship to his body. A small gasp escaped him as the blonde licked his backside. Then rough fingers were holding him open, the minotaur licking at him as if he was made of sugar. That tongue was ceaseless, tasting and learning everything. His perineum, taint, balls, hole, it was everywhere. The young man moaned and felt himself grow wet as pre cum spilled out of him.

The beast didn't stop there, he pressed inside as if he couldn't get enough of him. Loki could only grab onto the furs under him, his body writhing wantonly. His hips rocked against the intrusion, bringing more friction and deeper penetration. He was losing the battle of holding off his own orgasm.

"Thor! Gods, Thor!" he cried, spraying thick strings of sticky liquids up that landed on his chest and belly with soft plops.

His companion gave a few last licks then moved up to clean off the mess he'd made. The villager had never seen anyone enjoy the taste of his seed so much. The blonde made soft murmuring noises of approval as he helped himself to every drop. Loki just lay there, staring up and trying to regain his thoughts. It didn't take long for the creature to finish and it came back for more kisses. The man slipped his fingers into the soft hair as they shared his taste, the embraces slightly saltier than before. He felt the hard nudging at his entrance and could tell Thor was getting impatient.

"Wait a second, hold on," he panted, tearing his lips away to search for the pot with his hand.

He found it and reached inside, taking out a big glob. This was a good a time as any to show the beast what to do.

"Watch," he instructed.

The hybrid looked down and when he saw what he was doing, moved so he could see better. The young man brought it to his hole, spreading it around the outside before letting two slick fingers slide in. Thor made some needy whining noises that made him wonder how much self control the other man might really have. But he continued since he didn't do anything to stop him. He slowly fucked his fingers in deeper, feeling himself loosen and spread, the muscles relaxing. His cock tingled and started to harden again. More noises came from the minotaur and he knew he had to speed this up. He spread himself open and in an instant Thor yanked his hand away, thrusting into him quickly. 

Loki's eyes opened wide at the sudden burn although he was ready enough it wasn't painful. That damn curve to the beast's cock hit him right in the prostate immediately and had him jerking up into the motion. He gasped again, his fingers digging into the muscles of the blonde's arms. The hair on the creature's legs was silky and warm, caressing his thighs and groin. It added to the sensations assaulting him, giving him more and more pleasure. 

Thor began to thrust into him, his motions raw and primal. He was sure the blonde would learn how to control his movements more with time but right now he was just rutting against him like an animal. And Loki couldn't say he didn't like it. Especially with that curve hitting him in the sensitive spot every time. He was whining and clawing at the golden skin, every penetration sending soft sounds from his lips. Within minutes he was cumming for the second time, lights flashing in front of his eyes. 

As the mind numbing orgasm receded, his body still jolted with the continued assault. The young man's nerve endings were over sensitized and he whimpered from exhaustion. Thor licked his cheek and picked up the intensity of his thrusts, stilling after a moment as he emptied inside him. Loki's heart almost burst from fright when the other man roared loudly, jerking repeatedly as he spilled inside him more and more.

He never felt the cock leave him but the moist snout nuzzled his neck, the minotaur's breath gusting his hair gently. The hybrid lapped at his neck and ear. He would have giggled if he had any energy. Instead he smiled and stroked the blonde hair. That set off a reaction of chills along the beast's skin, little shudders going off in his muscles. Loki's grin grew bigger and he stroked the satiny ears. Thor made a happy whine and licked him harder, his tail wagging behind him.

"Like?" came the gravelly voice.

The villager chuckled at his innocent question.

"Yes, I liked it."

He hadn't thought he was going to actually enjoy it but the creature was an excellent lover. Maybe not on purpose but his enthusiasm made up for his experience.

"Good. Like Loki," the animal purred.

"I'm sure you do," he sighed.

The young man still wanted to leave this place but it was difficult to think of Thor being here all alone, treated like a monster. It was true he had a temper but with the way he'd been handled his whole life, he couldn't blame him. The soft member slipped from his body, leaving him empty and dripping. Loki made a face but the minotaur didn't notice. He was too busy settling back into his spot then yanking the young man to his chest to hold him tightly. It wasn't unpleasant but the villager could already see where this was headed. 

The blonde kissed his head and he sighed again. It was going to be harder getting out of here then he'd originally thought. But now he was even more drained of energy and ready for some sleep. His companion was warm, radiating heat from his large body and he found himself curling closer as his eyes shut sleepily.

 

********************************************************************************

 

When Loki woke there were birds chirping nearby and the heavy sound of Thor breathing next to him. He let himself become aware slowly, thoughts filtering into his brain one at a time. As endearing as the minotaur was, he needed to find a way out of this place. He tried to piece together everything he knew but the best he could come up with was maybe finding out where the water came from and using that to escape. But even that was a long shot. After all it was only a small trickle between some rocks. What was he going to do? Break down that wall? While it wasn't a horrible idea, he doubted his new companion was going to stand by and watch as he tried to dismantle it. He was going to have to bide his time and wait for the perfect opportunity, no matter how frustrating.

A sharp grating noise broke through the relative silence, making him start and look up. It got louder and soon the wall next to them began to vibrate. He never even heard Thor wake up, but suddenly the minotaur was moving, getting off from their makeshift bed. The blonde looked worried and panicked, searching everywhere quickly. He could only find the thin blanket and the creature threw that over Loki, pushing him backward into the corner more. The young man was curious what could have the beast so nervous and peeked over the edge of the material. The wall next to them slid open a little and Thor backed up, his hands held in front of him.

"You know the drill monster."

The villager jerked at the sound of someone else's voice. He considered letting them know he was there until he saw the way the minotaur looked at him. It was more of a warning than anything else and he decided to wait. Two men wearing armor and holding spears with red hot tips in front of them came into view and Loki involuntarily cowered back. Another soldier walked in with a box of stuff and put it on the ground before leaving quickly. 

"Gods that thing is ugly," one man muttered to the other as they backed out.

It took all of Loki's willpower not to jump to Thor's defense. Especially when he saw the look of hurt in his beautiful blue eyes. At least now he had an idea where he got the idea from. The wall ground shut and he pushed the blanket off. The hybrid was staring at the ground, his tailing swaying sadly behind him. He knew it was a bad idea but the man couldn't stand to see him like this. He got up and went over to the creature, putting his arms around him.

"You're not ugly Thor. I think you're beautiful."

The other man looked at him, his face haunted but less disturbed. This new information had the villager excited. So there was another way in and out. He stewed on the fact he was going to have get by those men though. Was it a good idea to let them he was in here? They might be angry because Thor didn't kill him. It wasn't like he had many options however. He would have to think about it more.

The minotaur's huffing brought his mind back and he looked into the box. There were essentials in there, some food like fruits and vegetables. So this was the creature's reward for doing a good job. They would give him a box of whatever they felt he might need for killing whoever they sent inside? Loki had trouble believing the blonde was so easily bought, there had to be more to it. He'd seen first hand how he hadn't killed anyone until they insulted and attacked him. Even now his companion didn't seem interested in what had been dropped. He was more interested in sniffing Loki's....oh dear norns.

The warm snout was all in his hair and along his neck. He knew what that meant. And while he'd been worried he was going to be sore from the night before, he really wasn't. Loki chuckled and kissed the broad chest. At least they had a way to keep themselves entertained.

 

********************************************************************************

 

Before he knew it, six months had gone by. In the beginning he'd tried everything to find a way out of the maze. He tried to climb the vines on the walls but the more he climbed the taller they got. It must have been magic from the gods. The young man explored as much as he could, even getting lost a few times until Thor came to find him. But as time went on, he would wander more from boredom than to look for an exit. There were only two that he knew of and both would open twice a year. 

He'd been keeping track of the days by putting little marks in the sand by the waterfall. The beast didn't seem to mind, it was was happy just having him there. He told the minotaur stories and sang to him, they had sex and ate, it was a simple existence. Loki craved more. He missed books and surprisingly, other people. Mostly for conversation he realized. While he was growing to care for the creature, it wasn't able to really talk to him much.

The little they'd been able to share had taught him some things about his companion. His mother had loved him devotedly and been the one to teach him to speak. When she died he'd been only six years old. The king hated the blonde but feared killing him because the gods would punish the him so he sent him to the barracks. The soldiers decided to condition him for battle, using the horn to trigger him into a killing frenzy. Instead of war however, he was put into the maze, to kill any the king saw fit.

From the villager's calculations, a new batch of people should be arriving in two days. The beast started to get agitated, pacing back and forth and shaking his head as if something was bothering him. The young man couldn't help but notice how much he seemed to dislike what was coming. He tried his best to keep him calm and distract him, just as much out of self preservation as to help him. 

All too soon the day arrived for the hunt and they did everything as normal but Thor was too upset to eat. He stared at his food and played with it absently.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Loki asked, putting his hand over the creature's.

His companion looked up with sad eyes.

"Bad. People. Come."

That was about the extent of the other man's ability to converse and he tried to get what he could out of it.

"What if they're not bad. They're like me Thor, they don't want to be here. They're afraid. What if you don't kill them?"

"No," the blonde's eyes grew big.

"Loki. Good."

The villager couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"You only think I'm good because I do what you want. I'm just smarter than them, not any better."

The creature was shaking his head no vehemently. There was no point in trying to convince him, Loki knew he would never think anything bad about him.

"But still, what if you don't kill them?" he asked again.

A flash of fear went over the handsome face.

"Angry," the minotaur whispered.

He took his big hand and lifted Loki's placing it on a scar on his side. The man could see the shape of a spear head in the old wound. So they would hurt him if he didn't do his job. Well, it wasn't like he really cared about these people coming in, he only wanted to use their arrival to escape. How he was going to do that with Thor right there, he had no idea. Besides, there were too many guards at that entrance. If he was going to escape, he would need to go out through the one back here. At least the hunt would keep the other man occupied for a while.

The rest of the morning was fairly tense as they waited for the new batch of victims to show up. The minotaur grew more and more restless until Loki just went to sit on the pile of furs, avoiding him as much as he could. Eventually the loud sounds of the gate being opened echoed through the corridors and the beast stilled, gripping the edge of the table with his head down. He seemed to be expecting and dreading something.

Suddenly the call of a horn ripped through the air, deafening and harsh. The young man put his hands over his ears but the creature had known it was coming. A change took place, anger settling on the blonde's face. He roared, his arms up before spinning and crashing off toward the people. The villager was stunned. Thor had only ever been gentle and kind with him but the sound of the horn had transformed him into a killing machine.

The next few hours were full of screams and the minotaur's hooves vibrating through the maze. Loki remembered all of it too well from his first time but strangely he was on the creature's side now. He supposed he should have expected it, they were lovers and shared every day together. The man knew he was even growing fond of and attached to the beast. Those people were strangers and expendable.

It wasn't until almost dark before his companion returned, wearily dragging his hooves along the ground. They didn't say anything to each other, the blonde going to clean the blood from his body and horns before returning. The young man was ready for him, to take him into his arms and soothe him. But he never expected him to cry. Thor shocked him more and more the longer he knew him. If he told anyone about this, they would say he was insane.

"Hey, don't cry, it's not your fault. I saw what that horn did to you," he comforted him.

Loki could only imagine how they'd conditioned him to react to that specific sound. It must have been horrible.

"Thor. Bad," the creature sniffled.

"No, never. Those people are bad. Did they try to hurt you?"

The beast nodded sadly and he was surprised at how relieved he was.

"Then they deserved it. Come on, come over here and hold me."

They spent the night together, Loki telling him a story he made up and eventually making love. When Thor fell asleep, the villager couldn't. He was too strung about tomorrow. This was his chance to leave finally.

 

*******************************************************************************

 

Morning came and he was wide awake, anticipating the sounds that would let him know it was time. The other man's arm was over him and he gently pushed it aside. Soon the tell tale grinding began and his heart quivered. Loki quickly jumped up, his mouth open to yell to the guards when a hand clapped over his mouth. Somehow the minotaur had been able to stop him before he could even get completely off the bed. The creature growled in his ear and now a new fear hit him. He could tell the beast was furious with him.

"Where is it?" he heard one of the men say.

"I don't know, let's just drop this in here and get out as fast as we can."

There was no answer but he could tell the men agreed. A box was placed inside and Loki squirmed, trying to break the blonde's hold. That was about the most futile thing he'd ever tried to do. He held his hands out as he heard the wall closing, his hopes of escaping crashing along with it. 

The minotaur spun him around roughly, pain and anger in his eyes. The blue was wet with unshed tears but Loki only felt numb.

"Why?" Thor asked him, shaking him a little.

The villager snapped from his stupor and knocked his hands away.

"Because I want to get out of here! I can't stand this place anymore!" Loki screamed, getting up and walking away from him.  
He didn't dare look at the other man's face, he knew he would take it personally, but he didn't care. He didn't even care if he killed him at this point. He was full of nervous energy, stomping back and forth, waving his arms around. He'd missed his chance. He was going to have to wait another six months. The thought was torture.

When he calmed down a little, Loki looked back to the hybrid. He was sitting dejectedly, his tail hanging and his ears dropping as tears ran down his face. The man huffed and crossed his arms.

"You think everything's about you, don't you? Well it's not. I want to get out of here because I miss my life. I want to take hot baths again and to read books. To have long conversations with people about the meaning of life or what lessons the gods are trying to teach us through nature."

Thor looked away, he knew he couldn't give his....guest?...captive?...those things. He'd hoped he'd wanted him. To be his friend and lover. But the beast should have known better. The blonde got up slowly and walked off into the labyrinth. The man didn't stop him, he was too angry at being trapped there.

Loki threw himself onto the pile of furs for lack of anything better to do. He could have gone and tended to the other man's little garden but he was sure he would rip it to shreds in this state. It took some time but then he calmed down and fell asleep. When he woke his companion was still gone. The villager felt a little bad it didn't bother him too much. The minotaur didn't return for two days.

When he did, he walked over to the young man and dropped two books at his feet. Loki was shocked and scrambled forward, picking them up. They were small, one of them being a pocket version of some religion's bible. He looked up, wondering where they came from. Thor had his back to him, rummaging through the food and picking out an apple to chomp on before sitting at the table. The young man could see how he didn't look at him. It twisted his heart and he got up, going to put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Thank you. Where did you get these?"

The creature didn't answer, he just stared away from him at the opposite wall. Loki knew he fucked up and badly. He'd hurt his...well he'd come to think of him at least as a friend. If he'd just told him what he wanted before, he was sure he would have tried for him. And that was something no one ever done before.

"Thor...Thor, look at me."

He put a finger under his chin and turned his head toward him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

The beast just snorted and turned away again. It was going to be hard, but Loki was determined to prove it to him. That night the hybrid heated up water in the large cauldron for Loki to bathe in. Loki saw his chance and when he knew Thor was watching, he started to dance for him. The blue eyes grew big as the man stripped slowly and seductively, winking at him and crooking a finger for him to join him. It didn't take long for the blonde's good mood to return after that.

 

**************************************************************************

 

Another six months went by and while it wasn't ideal, the villager was beginning to get acclimated. They found new ways of entertaining themselves, playing games in the maze and chasing each other. The young man was falling in love with his friend and he knew Thor felt the same about him. It was days away from the next hunt and they were sitting together on the bed, the creature's big arms around him as he sat between it's legs.

"Bad. Day. Loki. Leave."

Loki startled from the book he'd already read a dozen times and looked up at the other man's face.

"What are you talking about."

The minotaur huffed and used his head to push the smaller man's shoulder toward the door that would open. He was torn between excitement and relief. But also reluctance. He didn't want to leave Thor behind. It wasn't like the beast could just leave though. Even if they made it out, he would be hunted until he was killed. They could never live around other people. The villager turned and sat on his knees, cupping the blonde's face and kissing him softly.

"Do you mean it?" he couldn't help the quiver of excitement in his voice.

His companion nodded, his face closed to any emotion. Loki knew how hard it must be for him and threw his arms around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you!" he practically sobbed.

The hybrid's arms tightened around him and he sniffed along the young man's neck. The villager knew he was going to miss that. And the incredible sex. But he was going to leave! It was a miracle coming true.

"Will they let me leave if they know I'm here?" he asked, looking into the blue pools with happiness.

He tried to ignore the hurt he saw there. If Thor was going to let him go, he was taking it. The minotaur shook his head no.

"I fight," it told him.

So he would have to keep them busy or kill them so Loki could get out. It made him uneasy but if it was the only way, then so be it. That night they spent together, just holding each other. Both of them were aware their time was almost over.  
The day of the hunt came and it was almost exactly as the last one. Only this time Loki knew he was leaving the next day. Their love making was hard and fierce, they knew it was their last time together and they took everything they could from each other. It lasted until morning, neither of them sleeping. As the light began to filter in, the man dressed in his barely held together clothing. Thor pulled him onto his lap and kissed him sweetly.

"Love Loki," he told him sadly.

The villager stroked his cheek and kissed him back.

"And I love you Thor. I would stay if I could..." he saw the beast's eyes light up for a second.

"But I can't. We both know it."

The light dimmed and the creature knew. It was why he'd told him he could go. The wall started to vibrate and Loki hopped up, hiding as the blonde lumbered into position. The soldiers were there with their burning hot spears but there was no fear on the minotaur's face. He waited until they walked in a few steps and roared, charging at them. Loki could hear the sting of flesh as it was burned into his friend...no, his lover. It made him queasy and he started toward them to help but his eye caught the open doorway. Unguarded. He couldn't move, torn between helping the minotaur and leaving.

Not that Thor really needed his help. He dispatched the first two guards easily and the third he speared through with one of his horns. The soldier didn't give up easily, stabbing him in the chest over and over. It drove the creature into a frenzy and he thrashed around, eventually running at a wall to end it. There was a sickening crack as the appendage jammed into the stone, the top breaking off. The guard's body slid off and onto the ground while the blonde staggered around. There was no one to stop him from going now so Loki wasn't in a hurry. He ran over to steady the beast.

"You did it! You killed them!" he said happily, hugging him and ignoring the blood that ran down his chest in small rivulets.  
It took a few more minutes for the other man to clear his head. The creature saw the end of his horn on the ground and pushed the young man away so he could pick it up. Then he came back with hope on his face. He pressed the sharp bone into the villager's hand then brought it up to his chest. Right over where his heart was. Loki looked at him confused.

"What are you doing? I can't do this," he protested but Thor held him firm.

The minotaur cupped his jaw, staring intensely into his eyes.

"Not alone. Not again."

The young man's heart broke and he started to cry. What could he do? Stay here and be miserable but also Thor's whole world? Or leave him here to suffer in loneliness and pain? Or kill him? It was all so unbearable and unfair. He shouldn't have to make the choice. The blonde kissed his forehead and pressed him closer with the makeshift weapon so that it indented his skin. That was when he realized the other man was making the decision for him. But that didn't make it any easier.

"No, no I can't," he sobbed, trying to back away but not able to.

"Please."

The torment in the gruff voice was clear. Loki couldn't. He let his hand fall and wept as the other man held him. When his sobs turned to sniffles, the hybrid took his hand and put it back.

"Not. Much. Time. Left."

It was true, the men they'd killed would be missed soon. The villager was worn out, his emotions dulled from exhaustion. The dreadful knowledge of what he had to do was weighing on him.

"I don't want to do this," he told him softly.

Thor gave him a smile that said he knew. And that he loved him even more for helping him. Loki kissed him, long and tenderly as he pulled his hand back then stabbed it forward. The end pierced the strong skin like melted butter, sinking in deep and lodging into the creature's heart. He felt the blonde shudder and let him fall back, breaking the kiss. The minotaur sank to his knees, his eyes searching for the green ones he loved. Loki knelt down and cradled him in his lap, tears streaming from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I love you Thor, I'm sorry," he wept.

The beast only gave him a smile and reached up to touch his hair before his hand fell and his eyes went blank. The young man was devastated. He broke inside, wailing as he clutched the blonde to him, rocking him like a crazy person. He knew he'd made the wrong choice. It was better to be with him, to have the gentle, wonderful creature alive then to be out of here. And now it was too late.

He didn't know how long he sat there but for some reason no one came. It was just him and he had to wallow in the crime he'd committed against the gods and nature. Against his own heart. A sound started behind him that he barely registered. It was like the soft tinkling of glass only muted. He ignored it, too wrapped up in his grief to care about anything. A hand fell on his shoulder and he tilted his head up, his expression reflecting his dead soul.

Loki had to blink twice at what he saw. It was Thor but....he wasn't a minotaur. He was tall but not as tall as in his bestial form. And he was surrounded by golden lights that sparkled. The man gaped as he tried to figure out what was happening. Maybe he'd fallen asleep and was dreaming.

"Get up Loki," the apparition told him, holding out it's hand.

The voice was deep and had a tiny accent to it but he would recognize it anywhere. It was his lover's. He let his hand slide into the perfect one and he was lifted easily before being pulled into this being's embrace.

"I...don't understand," he whispered in confusion.

The man laughed and Loki's eyes went big. He'd rarely heard Thor laugh and it had been hard for the creature. This was easy and free. He could feel a burden lifting from him.

"I was created by a god," he told him.

"So when I died, I became one. You released me from that body. You gave me everything because you were able to love that monster."

Loki was shocked but it all made sense.

"You were never a monster," he protested adamantly.

"You were perfect and I killed you."

The blonde put a hand on his cheek.

"No, you freed me, just as I was willing to do for you. Will you be with me? Forever? I can bring you to Olympus and make you immortal."

He could see the fear and anxiety in the even bluer eyes. It made him him smile and he hugged the other man.

"I don't care where we are as long as we're together. I know that now."

The god was relieved and pulled him into a long kiss. Loki sighed happily against him. Then he was picked up and held against the strong body. Three of the soldiers ran in to check on their comrades when they saw two people disappear in a shimmer of gold. The minotaur lay dead on the ground, a smile on his lips. He disappeared next in a display of lights. Loki made sure he was buried in a beautiful field with an alter placed above him. He didn't want anyone to disturb the body out of curiosity or malice. The young man that became a god would visit him every year and place something beautiful there out of respect for him.

Their story became legend and Loki liked to spectate the world from the home of the gods. He would cause mischief for the mortals when he was able and Thor was always at his side, watching over him. And that's how it was going to be until the end of time.


End file.
